Bomberman 64
Bomberman 64 was the first Bomberman game to be in 3D. An evil group of 4 bombers attack Bomber Planet and it's up to Bomberman to save the day. Worlds There are 6 Worlds. The starting worlds are: Green Garden, Blue Resort, Red Mountain, and White Glacier. You can only go to the fifth world, called Black Fortress, by defeating the first four worlds which have two bosses in each level. The 6th world is Rainbow Palace which you can go to when you get all 100 golden cards. Bosses Draco (Green Garden) Leviathan (Blue Resort) Hades (Red Mountain) Mantis (White Glacier) Cerberus (Black Fortress) Spellmaker (Rainbow Palace) Green Garden In this World you learn the basics or how to play and what to do. The person who teaches you these things is called Sirius. In the second Level,Sirius fights you in a Stage. The last stage is a big Dragon named Draco,that you must defeat. The native enemies are Totem, Eggy, Mash, and Flare Bird. Blue Resort In this World you are in water type stages. The main enemy you face is Artemis. She is the only main enemy that dies the first time defeating them. In the final stage of this World you face a giant fish named Leviathan. Red Mountain In this World you are in volcano type stages. The first main enemy you face is Orion, who is part of the 4 evil people trying to destroy Bomber planet. In the final stage you face the boss of this World called Hades. Inside of Hades is Orion, which is controlling Hades. Bomberman defeats Hades, who sinks into the lava, taking Orion (unprotected due to the door being open) with him. White Glacier In this World you are in ice type stages. The main enemy you face is Regulus. He runs off once defeated. In the final stage of this level you face a giant ice Spider. Black Fortress You can only go to this World by beating the first 4 Worlds first. In this World you are in technology based stages. Instead of facing the 4th main enemy first, you face a boss on the 2nd stage. The main enemy is the "Final Boss" of the game named Altair. Altair has a mechanical assistant who shoots lazers at you for helping altair. After defeating him the first time, Altair and his mechanical assistant fuse together and make a fused Altair. After you defeated him,Regulus appears and rescues him. Bomberman saved Bomber Planet and Sirius thanks him.After you get 100 Gold cards and challenges Altair again,Sirius stopped Altair and Regulus and kills Altair. He betrays Bomberman and left to his Temple Rainbow Palace You can only go to this level by getting 100 gold cards in the first 5 Worlds. In this level Sirius turns out to be evil and is the real final boss. Bomberman must face the level ememies, the Card servants and fight a jester in the second stage named Spellmaker. Regulus joins, after you try to beat Sirius, and destroys the Omni Cube. Sirius attacks now the Two and try to kill them. His Plan fails and is killed by Bomberman and Regulus. Regulus thanks Bomberman and left the World. Bomberman saved Planet Bomber and is searching for new Adventures. Multiplayer There is a battle mode and a team mode in multiplayer. Up to four people can play. You can use your custom Bombermen in this battle mode, by loading up your costumes from the Nintendo 64 memory pack. Battle mode The objective in this is to blow up the other players and survive. Once you die you become a ghost and can take control of another player (that isn't already a ghost) for a brief time. Last one standing wins. Up to 4 people can play battle mode. It is very different to most Bomberman multiplayer battle modes in that the arena is quite free-roaming, rather than the usual block based arenas. In the end fans favored the original classic style Bomberman battles and they returned to how they used to be in later games. Team Mode The objective of this is to destroy the other team's gem. If you die in this mode however, you simply come back to life, and not as a ghost like in Battle mode. The first team to destroy the other teams gem X number of times wins. up to 4 people can play team mode. Levels.png|Art of all the Levels Category:Bomberman Games